


You Won't Ever Be Alone (Coda 3x03)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 3.03 The Searchers, Caring Eddie Diaz, Getting Together, I love it when Eddie calls Buck Evan, M/M, Protective Buck, Protective Eddie, and speaks Spanish, buck has nightmares, coda 3x03, coda s03e03, domestic buddie, hurt Buck, post episode, protective maddie, scared Eddie Diaz, scared buck, tsunami aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Buck tries to tell Eddie he lost his son. Christopher shows up. The lady doesn't trust Eddie and will only give him to Buck. Eddie takes both his boys home and takes care of them.





	You Won't Ever Be Alone (Coda 3x03)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof made it before the new episode XD  
Please ignore my mistakes.

“Buck? Wait, what are you doing here? Are you okay?” Eddie holds out a hand as if to grab Buck, concern filling his voice.

“Ed--”

“Where’s Christopher?”

“Eddie…” Buck pauses, he breathes out a shaky sigh. 

Eddie’s gaze travels over his face and down to his neck where he spots Christopher’s glasses.

“Wh…” He looks up into Buck’s eyes briefly before looking back at the glasses around his neck. “Why do you have his glasses?” Eddie is starting to look pale. 

Buck looks down at the glasses around his neck, “He, uhm…” Buck’s voice cracks.  _ He doesn’t know how to do this. He doesn’t want to do this. But, Eddie is there waiting for answer. Eddie trusted his son with him and he failed him. Failed his best friend. Failed the person who got him. Who understood him. Who he may have feelings for. Fuck.  _ “We… Me and Christopher… we were… at the beach.” He forces himself to get the words out. “And, uhm…”

Eddie swallows hard as he searches Buck’s eyes. Hoping to god he was getting pranked. That Buck was just joking and Christopher would appear from behind Buck and surprise him. But, none of that happens, instead Buck grabs Christopher’s glasses and takes them off his neck. 

“Eddie, listen to me. I swear to you.” Buck’s choking back tears as he continues to speak. 

Eddie clenches his jaw, fighting back tears.  _ It could’ve happened to anybody. It’s not Buck’s fault. He knows how much Buck loves that kid. He knows Buck would’ve done anything in his power to protect Christopher. It was a natural disaster.  _

“I tried…” Buck sobs. “Eddie… I just… I just don’t know how to say it.” He can barely breathe. 

Eddie looks down, his own eyes filling with tears as he hears Buck sob. He nods.  _ He’s not going to yell at Buck, he’s not going to hurt the person he knows is already hurting so bad. Who’s blaming himself for something that could’ve happened to Eddie himself. They just need to find Christopher. They need to find him together. He can still be out there.  _

Before Eddie can get a word out, he notices someone carrying a familiar boy in their arms just past Buck. 

“...and he just vanished. I--” 

“Christopher?” Eddie says.

“Eddie…” Tears spill over onto Buck’s cheeks. 

Eddie moves past him to the lady.

“Christopher?” Eddie runs towards them.

Buck turns around to watch with a sense of relief igniting.

The lady pulls back slightly in shock. She doesn’t know who this man is and sure he may be dressed like a firefighter but what if he was just someone taking advantage of the disaster? The poor innocent boy had just fallen asleep in his arms after asking for Buck for so long. She won’t give him away to this stranger. 

“Who are you?” She asks.

“I’m Eddie, I’m his father.” Eddie says, moving in to take him again. 

She moves away, “I’ll only give him to Buck.” 

“I’m his father!” 

“Shh! The poor boy just fell asleep.” 

Eddie looks down at his son.

“How would you even know who Buck is? Anyone can say they are Buck.”

A group of people step forward from behind the woman. 

“We know who Buck is. He saved our lives. He made sure everyone was okay. He made sure Christopher wasn’t scared. He made sure he didn’t see any dead bodies floating through the water. He kept him occupied and played with him. Buck is an amazing father figure to Christopher.” One of the survivors speaks up. 

Eddie looks at him. His heart breaks, Buck had done so much for these people. He had done so much for his son. He had taken such good care of his son that people thought  _ he  _ was Christopher’s dad. Yet, Buck was so scared and broken he couldn’t even get the words out to tell him. 

He turns around and looks at Buck. 

Buck frowns as he watches the lady backing away from Eddie. He slowly makes his way over to step up beside Eddie. 

“Wh… what’s wrong?” He asks, swaying on his feet as the adrenaline starts wearing off. 

“Buck! Thank god, you’re okay man. We were worried when we couldn’t find you. We found Christopher though. Thank you so much for saving us. For helping us when some of the others didn’t even bother.” 

Buck just gives a weak nod, “How’s Christopher? Is he hurt?”

“He’s okay, only kept asking for you.” The lady says as she makes a move to hand him over. 

Buck mind and body instantly relax now that Christopher was okay and with that, he collapses. 

“Evan!” Eddie catches him as he slowly lowers him to the ground. 

“Buck! Buck, hey! Wake up.” Eddie says as he gets on his knees and lays Buck down on his back. 

He checks him over, his arm was bleeding excessively from the cut on his forearm due to the anticoagulants. His heart rate was slow but it was steady.

“Eddie! Buck!” 

Eddie looks up to see Maddie running towards them. 

“Oh god, did you kill him?!” Maddie yells, panicking.

“What?! No! Why would I hurt him?” Eddie asks. “What are you doing here?” 

“Buck called me, he said that he couldn’t find Christopher and he doesn’t know how he was going to face you. He sounded terrible over the phone. Is he okay? What happened?” She asks leaning down.

“We found Christopher and as soon as Buck got the news he collapsed. Probably due to exhaustion and the adrenaline wearing off as well as dehydration. He’s also lost excessive amounts of blood from his cuts, even the minor ones due to the anticoagulants. The one on his arm is still bleeding. I need to patch him up. Do you mind taking a look at Christopher to make sure he’s okay?” 

Maddie nods as she takes Christopher from the lady’s arms gently. She carries him over to a bed and just as he’s laying him down he wakes up. 

“Aunt Maddie!” 

“Hey kiddo!” She helps him put his glasses back on. “How are you feeling?” She asks getting a little teary eyed as she gently places him on the bed. 

“I’m okay. Is Buck okay?” He asks. 

“Your daddy is making sure he is, Christopher, how about we make sure you are too?” Maddie asks.

Christopher nods and Maddie checks him over, making sure he was completely fine and there were no surprise injuries under his clothes. 

“Alright, you’re looking good. You wanna go see your dad and Buck?” She asks.

He nods and she picks him up and carries him back over to Buck and Eddie. Eddie looks up at them.

“Is he okay?” He asks. 

“Just some minor scratches. Nothing some ice-cream won’t fix, right buddy?”

“RIGHT!” 

They hear a weak chuckle and look down to see Buck smiling softly at Christopher with tears in his eyes. 

“Buck! Are you okay?!” Eddie helps him up. 

“Yeah, just exhausted. I really just want to go home.” He says. 

“We can go home, Evan, I just need to finish wrapping you up.” Eddie says as he wraps the gauze around Buck’s arm. 

“You don’t have to do that, Eddie, I can do it.” Buck starts.

Eddie glares at him, “Seriously Buck, let someone help you.”

“I don’t really deserve it.”

Eddie pauses in shock, his expression softens, “You deserve it, Evan. You helped so many people today. Let someone return the favour.”

Buck doesn’t answer. 

Eddie finishes wrapped the gauze and then helps Buck stand. Buck sways dangerously so Eddie wraps his arm around Buck’s waist to support him. 

“Let’s get you home.” Eddie says. 

“You take Christopher and Buck home, I’ll help people here.” Maddie says. 

Eddie nods, as much as he wants to help the people here, his family needs him more.

“C’mon you two, let’s get you home and get you some ice-cream.” Eddie says. 

Bobby comes towards them, “Here, let me help you get them home. I need to go back out that way.” 

Eddie nods. Bobby comes around on Buck’s other side and supports him as they walk to the mail truck with Maddie trailing behind them with Christopher. They help Buck slide into the middle seat and Bobby takes the driver. Eddie takes the passenger side and grabs Christopher from Maddie, placing him on his lap. 

“Be careful and lets us know if you need anything.” Maddie says. 

Eddie nods and thanks her. 

*

“So I’m assuming your home, Eddie?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, no way am I letting these two boys outta my sight.” Eddie replies.

Bobby chuckles and Buck is too exhausted to fight back. 

When they get to Eddie and Christopher’s home, Eddie is glad that they live so far inland. He notices the street lights are on so that means they have power. Bobby helps them get inside and on the couch before he takes off again, promising to keep in touch with them and update them regularly. 

*

Eddie leaves them to go make them something to eat in the kitchen. When he comes back Buck is sitting on the couch with his head resting back. Christopher is curled up on his lap and Buck is holding him protectively. 

Eddie can’t help the tears forming in his eyes. He almost lost both of them today and he didn’t even know. He places their plates on the table. He looks back at Buck, contemplating for a second, before he places a hand on Buck’s shoulder.

“Buck, hey, Buck wake up.” Eddie says gently.

Buck’s eyes fly open, his arms instinctively tightening around Chris.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just wanted to tell you dinner is ready.” Eddie says.

Buck’s stomach turns at the thought of food, “I’m not hungry…” He mumbles.

“I know you probably don’t feel like eating but I need you to have something. It’ll help you feel better and you can take your medication.” Eddie says. “Look I made light food for you both, okay?”

“Eddie…” Buck starts.

“Buck, I know okay, but please, for me? And for Christopher… he’s not going to eat unless he sees you eating too.” 

Buck sighs looking down at Christopher. He nods and gently shakes Christopher awake.

“Hey buddy, time for dinner.” Buck says. 

Christopher groans, burying his face against Buck’s chest. 

“C’mon, you can sleep after you eat and have a bath.” Eddie says, lifting him off Buck’s lap and into his own as he sits beside Buck. 

Eddie leans over and grabs the plates. He hands one to Buck and holds the other one for Christopher. Eddie knew they wouldn’t feel like eating from all the water they might have ingested so he made something that wouldn’t be hard on their stomachs as well as smaller portions. 

Buck finishes his food and places the plate on the table. He leans back and grabs his pounding head. Eddie watches him and hands him a glass of water. 

“No, please no more water.” Buck groans.

“I know it’s probably the last thing you want to drink but it’s clean water. It’ll help flush out your system from all the things you might have ingested and with your headache.” Eddie replies. 

Buck sighs taking it from him. He drinks it down and hands the glass back to Eddie. 

Eddie puts Christopher down on the couch beside Buck as he gets up, he clears up the dishes and heads into the kitchen to wash them and let Buck and Chris digest their food before he takes Chris for his bath. 

“Alright, I’m going to give Christopher a bath. You going to be okay here?” Eddie asks coming back into the room, drying his hands on his shirt.

Buck nods.

“Okay, yell if you need anything. Also here’s my phone if you wanna call anyone, okay? Password is 2284.” Eddie hands Buck his phone. 

Buck grabs it from him and places it beside him. 

“C’mon, Chris, let’s get you clean and into bed. You’re probably tired from the day you had.” Eddie says, picking Christopher up and heading towards the bathroom. 

After Christopher’s bath, Eddie helps him into bed. 

“You gonna be okay, buddy?” He asks, sitting on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

Christopher nods, “Is Buck going to be okay?” He asks sadly. “He doesn’t look good.”

Eddie lets out a shaky sigh, looking towards the general direction of where Buck would be sitting on the couch. “He’ll be okay, Christopher. He has us and his family. We’ll help him through it.” Eddie says, kissing Chris on the forehead. “You yell for me if you need anything, okay?” 

“Okay dad.” 

“I love you, mijo.” Eddie says.

“I love you too, dad.” 

Eddie gives him a smile as he gets up and turns the light off. He closes the door leaving it open just a peep to let some light through and so he could hear if Chris calls for him. 

He heads back towards Buck and notices he’s fallen asleep again. Eddie frowns, going over to make sure he’s okay. 

“Evan?” He says softly. 

Buck stirs, fighting to open his eyes.

“Hey, how about you take a shower and then we’ll get you into a real bed to sleep.”

“I can sleep here, Eddie, it’s okay. You don’t need to give up your bed for me.” Buck says.

Eddie glares at him, “I’m not fighting you on this, Buck. C’mon.” He helps Buck up and leads him towards the bathroom. 

“Do you need help or will you be okay?” Eddie asks.

Buck blushes, even if he did need help there is no way he was going to let Eddie help him shower.

“I’ll be fine.” Buck says.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, noticing the blush on his cheeks. 

“You leave this door unlocked, you hear me? And yell if you need any help. I don’t care what it is. I don’t want you hurting yourself any more than you already are.” Eddie says. “I’ll bring you a clean towel and some clothes.”

Buck nods as Eddie leaves. He strips his clothes and leaves them in a pile on the floor. He steps into the shower and turns the water on. He winces as the water runs over his cuts and bruises. He sighs as the stinging eases up and the hot water helps relax his sore muscles. 

“Buck.” 

Buck startles, “Yeah?”

“The towel is on the handlebar and the clothes are on the counter. Shorts are okay right? I thought my pants would be too short for you.” Eddie says trying not to imagine Buck’s naked form which is hidden from him just behind a flimsy shower curtain.

“Yeah, thanks Eddie.” Buck says.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Eddie asks again.

“Eddie, you sure you don’t just want to see me naked?” Buck finally asks.

Eddie blushes, “I mean…” 

“Oh my god, Eddie. Go away.” 

Eddie chuckles as he grabs Buck’s dirty clothes from the floor and leaves the bathroom. 

*

Buck finishes showering and slips into Eddie’s clothes and the scent of Eddie around him is comforting him more than he likes to admit.

He slips out of the bathroom and Eddie meets him in the hallway. 

“Hey, you good?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, just sore and tired.” 

Eddie nods, “Alright, let’s get you in bed.” 

“Eddie, listen man, I can take the couch.”

“Buck, not again. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. You’re a big man and you need to stretch your leg.” He grabs him by the arm and leads him to his room. He makes him get in bed and watches until he’s under the cover. “Good now stay there and yell if you need anything, okay?”

Buck nods as he buries himself further in the covers, surrounding himself with Eddie’s scent. 

Eddie quickly takes his own shower and makes his way towards the couch. He gets on it and immediately passes out, the day getting to him. 

*

“No… No! Christopher! Chris! No… no… no…” 

Eddie shoots up out of the couch and runs towards Christopher’s bedroom but Chris is sound asleep. He hears Buck again and runs towards his room. He turns the bedside light on and looks at Buck who’s sweating and crying in his sleep. He’s got a death grip on the blanket.

“Buck, Evan, querido.” Eddie whispers softly, shaking him awake. 

Buck’s eyes shoot open as he sucks in a deep breath, sitting up. He’s shaking.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe, Christopher is safe. You’re okay. It’s okay.” Eddie says, running his hands through Buck’s hair, pulling him against himself.

Buck is crying against Eddie’s shoulder and he feels like he’s drowning all over again. His whole body aches, especially his leg.

“He’s okay, Evan, he’s sleeping. I just checked on him, okay?” Eddie says. 

Buck nods against him, “Can I go see him?” He asks in a small voice.

“Yeah, we can go see him. C’mon.” Eddie helps him out of bed and Buck stumbles as he takes a step, a searing pain going up his leg. Eddie grabs onto him tightly.

“Are you okay? Is your leg bothering you?” He asks.

“It’s fine. I need to see Christopher.”

“Okay, okay, we’re going.” He supports Buck as they walk towards Christopher’s bedroom.

Buck quietly opens the door and peers inside to where he sees Christopher sleeping peacefully. His body relaxes and feels a sense of calm. He takes in a deep breath and slowly closes the door again. 

“You good?” 

Buck nods, “Thank you.” He says, looking at Eddie with red teary eyes. 

Eddie’s heart breaks, he hates that his family had to go through this. 

“Can I ask you something?” Buck asks.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you bring me here?” Buck asks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean after everything that happened? Why did you bring me here? Why are you helping me? Why are you looking after me?” 

“A natural disaster happened, Buck.”

“I lost him, Eddie.” Buck argues.

“No, you saved him. That’s how he remembers it and that’s how I saw it. And now, it’s our turn to do the same for you.”

“I was supposed to look out for him, Eddie.” Buck shakes his head.

“And what, you think you failed?” He asks. “I’ve failed that kid more times than I care to count, and I’m his father. But I love him enough to keep trying and I know you do too. Evan…” Eddie places a hand on Buck’s shoulder until Buck meets his gaze. “There is nobody in this world I trust with my son more than you.” 

Buck swallows hard. 

“I care about you Buck and I’m not going to let you go through everything you’re feeling on your own.” 

“You care about me?” Buck asks.

“... yeah I do... a lot.” Eddie says before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips against Buck’s. 

Buck’s hands come up to cup Eddie’s face as he kisses back. Once they break apart Buck rests his forehead against Eddie’s closing his eyes tightly, feeling hot tears trail down his cheeks.

“I’m so glad both of you are okay.” Eddie says, pulling him closer. “C’mon let’s get you to bed.” 

They go back to bed and Buck pulls Eddie down to lay with him. Buck lays his head on Eddie’s arm and Eddie pulls him closer protectively. Buck falls asleep with Eddie running his fingers through his hair. Buck is still restless in his sleep and Eddie doesn’t know how to help him. 

*

A couple hours later Eddie hears the door creak open and he looks up to see Christopher. He climbs up onto the bed and flops down between them. Buck instinctively curls up around him and finally settles down. Eddie smiles softly as he, himself, finally falls asleep. The three of them sleep easy for the rest of the night. 

They would be just fine. Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love  
Comments keep me going  
Follow me on tumblr -->[bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/) (feel free to tag me and scream at me about buddie and send me prompts.)


End file.
